O Ultimo Beijo
by Anne W
Summary: o ultimo beijo era tudo que ela precisava para acabar com tudo...mais um beijo era o que ele necessitava para viver...Você logo esquecera de mim...Todos esquecem.Disse ela amargamente.Nunca te esquecerei...


**O último beijo.**

_Ele se colocou no topo da escada, e olhou o seu relógio de bolso pela terceira vez, constatando que ela estava atrasada. Aquilo estava deixando ele aborrecido, pois sabia que não conseguiria enfrentar a festa sozinho. Principalmente se 'ela' estivesse acompanhada. _

_-Onde será que ela está?- Se perguntou batendo repetitivamente seu pé no chão- Ela disse que não ia se atrasar._

_No olhar acinzentado, se misturavam dois sentimentos, preocupação e raiva, por conta da demora da sua companhia. _

_Suas mãos passavam freneticamente sobre o cabelo penteado para trás, e seu olhar procurava varias vezes 'ela'. Mas parou pela procura quando veio em sua mente a ultima vez que a viu, tudo que ocorreu não eram lembranças para se revividas. Ele deu um soco no corrimão da escada para descontar a angustia que tal lembrança lhe trouxera._

_-Para de pensar nela, para com essa bobagem.-Sussurrou ele pegando pela quarta vez o relógio.-Ela definitivamente esta atrasada._

_Ao ouvir a porta principal se abrir seus olhos automaticamente se dirigiram para aquela direção. E como se fosse obra do destino, no exato momento que seus olhos repousaram na porta, aquela que lhe atormentava adentrava o salão. Ela estava vestida com um longo vestido vermelho, com decote em 'v' que a deixava incrivelmente insinuante. Sem falar do corte lateral em seu vestido que deixava boa parte da sua belíssima perna a mostra. _

_Os longos cabelos, como sempre, estavam soltos cobrindo os ombros nus._

_Mas o olhar frio dela, em sua direção, lhe fez acordar do transe repentino que o dominara. Vendo que estava contemplando a mulher errada, como sempre._

_-Boa noite senhor.- Falou ela num tom formal._

_-Boa noite.-Respondeu ele sem olha-la._

_-Com medo de mim Lucius?_

_O Homem levantou a cabeça. A voz dela, por incrível que parecesse, saiu doce. Ele se perguntou por um segundo se estava realmente diante da mesma mulher que duas semanas atrás o humilhara na frente de uma grande platéia, qual faltou apenas aplaudir o que em seu intimo acredita que ocorrera, pelo menos após a saída dele do local._

_-Não.-Respondeu com seu cinismo costumeiro.-E por que eu teria?- Deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico._

_-Não sei, talvez por causa do nosso ultimo encontro._

_A doçura fora deixado para trás, o que deixou o homem um tanto que contrariado, queria que a mesma continuasse com aquele tom doce que utilizara._

_-Não me lembro de nada em relação ao nosso ultimo encontro que me faça temer a você.- a voz dele saiu firme, como queria._

_-Que bom.-Disse ela simplesmente voltando a andar, descendo agora a escadaria que levava para o salão principal da festa._

_Ele a olhou descer as escadas, notando que seria difícil de esquece-la. Mas o que lhe deixou intrigado, foi aquele 'que bom'. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Quando ele pensou em descer e ir atrás dela, uma mão macia lhe tocou a face. _

_Quando este se virou, ficou cara a cara com uma bela loira,.Qual tinha um sorriso encantador no rosto."Como podem ser tão diferentes?" Pensou ele pegando a mão da mulher e lhe dando um doce beijo no dorso._

_-Eu pensei que não iria mais vim.-Comentou sorrindo._

_-E você acha mesmo que deixaria o homem mais charmoso da festa sozinho?-Brincou Narcisa._

_Ele deu um leve sorriso de lado, e depois deu o seu braço á ela. Narcisa entrelaçou o mesmo com um seu braço direito. E desta forma eles seguiram para o salão principal, descendo aquela magnífica escadaria._

_A festa parecia que foi arrumada para castiga-lo, pois fora numa festa daquela que ele se declara á mulher que agora fazia questão em ficar somente em cumprimentos formais. Mulher esta que mostrou a ele que o amor realmente existe. Em meio aquele pensamento, nem percebia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta._

_Narcisa o levou em direção a pista de dança, ela estava radiante, pois conseguira ir naquela festa com quem realmente queria ir._

_Lucius a olhou de esgueira tinha dito para si mesmo naquele dia, mais cedo, que daria uma chance a ela. Contudo cada minuto ao seu lado, o sufocava. Ele tirou o seu braço do dela, e a fitou com um sorriso amigável._

_-eu preciso dá uma volta._

_-é ela não é?-disse a mulher num fio de voz._

_Lucius simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente. Podia vê lagrimas brotando nos belos olhos azuis da mulher. O homem seria frio como sempre foi, principalmente quando queria colocar um ponto final em algo. Ele simplesmente virou as costas e seguiu para fora daquela mansão, daquelas pessoas, da visão 'dela'._

_Ao chegar no jardim, ele escolheu o lugar mais calmo e deserto para ficar. Escolhendo então um banco na penumbra, onde duas arvores lhe fariam companhia e uma bela roseira. _

_Logo que se sentou, ouviu uma risada bem conhecida aos seus ouvidos. Virou-se e viu um pouco mais ao longe, um casal. O homem era alto de cabelos negros um pouco abaixo da orelha. E a mulher nem necessitava analisar para reconhecer-la, pois ele saberia quem era...Afinal ela era a única que mexia com todos os seus instintos e sentidos. _

_Mesmo que ele quisesse seus olhos não desviara nenhum momento do casal, era torturante vê-la tão próxima á outro, mas não vê-la era pior ainda._

_A brisa quente da primavera lhe tocou a face, como se fosse um delicado beijo, como se Bellatrix o beijasse. Seus olhos se fecharam, querendo apreciar aquele momento insano. Foi quando então ouviu uma voz, num tom doce a apaixonante._

_-Quando o vi aqui, senti que era preciso falar com você._

_Lucius abriu os olhos e se levantou, mostrar-se fraco na frente dela, era a ultima coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele instante._

_-Então fale Bella.-disse ele num tom duro._

_A mulher não se mostrou abalada com o mesmo, nunca se abalara com isso. Afinal, diferentemente de sua irmã, ela era forte e não se deixava ser derrotada por pouco._

_-Quero corrigir uma coisa que fiz alguns dias atrás._

_Lucius a olhou intrigado, parecia que aquilo era inicio de uma frase de quem queria pedir desculpas._

_'Será possível isso?' Pensou ele rindo interiormente._

_-Então corrija.- Disse indiferente._

_-Naquela festa, sabe aquela que você se declarou para mim, coisa que logicamente eu já sabia. Afinal os nossos encontros deixaram esse seu sentimento bem claro.- Comentou ela ironicamente.-Bem, naquela festa falei varias coisas duras...Por essa razão quero que saiba que..._

_A mulher de frieza e de palavras calculáveis. Desviou o seu olhar, levemente brilhando por conta das lagrimas, dos olhos de Lucius._

_-Continuei.-pediu ele com certa urgência. _

_-Quero que saiba que as mesmas foram ditas por outras razões, não foram por causa de sentimentos inexistentes, ou por causa de outro homem..._

_-Então esquece o que disse e fique comigo Bella...-a voz dele estava embriagada em emoção._

_-Não posso, nunca pude... Lucius, não esta vendo o que esta fazendo com a Narcisa?_

_Aquela pergunta o deixou sem ação, Bellatrix realmente esta preocupada com sua irmã? Ela não estava preocupada com ela mesma, mas sim com sua irmã?_

_Lucius se mostrou perdido naquilo tudo, não esperava uma pergunta daquela, tudo, menos aquilo._

_-Você esta brincando comigo, não é?-disse o loiro após um tempo a observando._

_-Não Lucius, Narcisa realmente gosta de você, eu nem sei o que eu sinto por você, mas ela sim... ele te ama._

_-Infelizmente eu não a amo. Será que você não entende isso, eu amo você!_

_-Você logo esquecera de mim...Todos esquecem.-Disse ela amargamente._

_-Nunca te esquecerei..._

_Ele se aproximou dela, levou sua mão ate o rosto pálido da mulher, a face bem desenhada, que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos, tinha naquele instante duas marcas de lagrimas que caíram com suas ultimas palavras que pronunciara._

_-Lucius, não..._

_-Bella eu amo você..._

_A mulher o olhou, perdendo-se no olhar intenso do homem a sua frente, sempre começava assim. Quando ela lutava para deixa-lo, os olhos dele sempre a prendia, numa teia de desejo e sentimento._

_Ele levou sua mão ate a nuca da morena, fazendo ela sentir um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo._

_-Lucius, não...-Tentou ela novamente._

_Mas ele não parou, ele a puxou para si, sentindo o seu perfume invadir o seu ser._

_Ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo a respiração dele cada vez mais próximo de si._

_-Lucius.-disse ela mais firmemente._

_-Sim.-respondeu o homem a olhando._

_-Esse sera o nosso ultimo beijo...- a voz dela morreu na palavra beijo._

_Lucius inclinou-se e repousou seus lábios no dela, ficou assim por alguns segundo, depois vagarosamente aumentou a intensidade do beijo. Sua língua explorava todos os cantos da boca dela, com necessidade. Como se não fizesse aquilo, morreria. Seus braços a envolveu fortemente a trazendo para perto de si. O beijo caloroso, foi aos poucos cessando. Bellatrix o olhou por um tempo após o beijo, e quando o viu se aproximar para um provável beijo, ela o empurrou com determinação._

_-Eu disse que aquele seria o nosso ultimo beijo.-sua voz saiu baixa, porem firme._

_Lucius a fitou surpreso, pensara que ela cederia após aquele beijo, mas vira que ela estava decidida._

_-É isso mesmo que você quer?_

_-Sim._

_Ele a encarou por um tempo, e depois virou as costas... Aquela fora a utima vez que ambos os lábios se tocaram, aquela foi a ultima vez que seus olhos se encontraram com desejo e paixão. Pois a morte de ambos foi sentenciada naquele instante que decidiram que aquele seria o ultimo beijo. Pois mesmo que andam entre os vivos, comem, falam, respiram...Não vivem verdadeiramente, pois suas almas que se tornara uma, quando se entregaram. Agora dividida não valia de nada...Pois somente com a união de suas almas é que o calor da vida os acariciará, e dará a eles a certeza que o amor é a única saída da vida de solidão, sofrimento e angustia que agora vivem...Mas nunca saberão disso, pois decidiram anos atrás que seus lábios não mais tocariam, e que suas almas não mais seria uma...Decidiram pelo ultimo e vivo beijo, para viver em meio a beijos sem vidas..._


End file.
